powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kademu
is a Beast-Man of Rinjuken Akugata. He is one of the Five Venom Fists, wearing a white sash. Character History The user of the Confrontation Beast Centipede-Fist, a style that, inspired in the number of legs of this insect, allows its practicer to deliver a hundred light-speed hits in one second, hence Kademu's nickname . His venom causes terrible pain. As a white-sash wearing warrior excelling in speed, Kademu has become hasty in everything he does, rushing the result of everything he is involved in. He is the first of the Venom Fists to fight the Gekirangers on his own in Lesson 5, only to fight GekiYellow in a competition, but ultimately lost to her because of her accuracy and speed. Infuriated, he removed the bag-hood upon his head, revealing his head is a gigantic centipede, enlarging to show his full power only to be destroyed by GekiTohja's Great Firm-Firm Fist. He is resurrected in Lesson 9 by Braco along with Moriya in an assassination attempt to Rio. However, Mele protected Rio and Rio fought back, killing Kademu with his Splitting Fist. Personality He's irritable to everything that doesn't move as fast as him Forms are the warriors revived by Rio performing the Ringi technique "Rinzai". The Rinsi are in turn led by Mele, who is in charge of their development in some cases, being low-level users in the Akugata, they wear masks formed by a hat and a blindfold and use lances as their weapons. If a Rinshi can cross through the Chamber of Trials, defeating the other Rinshi inside single-handed, he/she can remove the mask and the animal motif on the forehead materializes, with the Rinshi receiving new attire and promoted to the more powerful rank of Rinrinsi who can assume "Beast-Man" form for a tentative amount of time. When they die, their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Rinrinshi= The are high-ranking Rinshi who pass the Chamber of Trials, allowed to remove the mask as the animal signature to his/her fighting style forms on the forehead and gain a new attire to signal the rank. Rinrinshi can obtain Beast-Man form, but only for a short among of time depending on the level of Rinki amassed inside. However, the Rinrinshi empowered by Maku's power can assume Beast-Man form for an indefinite amount of time. Like the Rinshi, the Rinrinshi die as their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Beast-Man= When a fighter of the Akugata performs the Ringi Beast-Man Wicked Body Change, he/she turns into a , a fighting form that resembles the user's Rin Jūken style's animal and allows him/her to fully utilize that style's Ringi. They are each named putting the first kana of their beast's Japanese name at the end of it. Centipede Ringi * * * * : Kademu's secret Ringi. It allows him to attack his opponent using his centipede-shaped head as a whip. }} Notes Portrayal *Kademu was portrayed by Yoshimitsu Shimoyama Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Appearances * Juken Sentai Gekiranger **''Lesson 3: Shio-Shio! Cleaning Power'' **''Lesson 4: Zowa-Zowa! The Five Venom Fists'' **''Lesson 5: Uja-Uja! What Should I Do?'' **''Lesson 6: Juwān! …What's That?'' **''Lesson 9: The Kena-Kena Woman'' See Also References Category:Rinjuken Beast-Men